wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 1 - Inn i den nye verden!
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Det var med en blanding av glede og sorg at jeg på onsdag kveld fikk betanøkkelen min tilsendt fra Blizzard. Mest glede til å begynne med selvsagt, men sorgen kom etter hvert når jeg innså at nedlastingen av klienten ikke ville være ferdig før neste morgen. Det ble vanskelig å sove den natten. Jeg fikk akkurat tid til å installere spillet før jeg måtte dra på jobb. Jeg har aldri hatt så lyst til å ta en avspaseringsdag som når jeg gikk ut døren med musikken fra innloggingsskjermen skyllende over meg. 7 timer senere, etter å ha tatt fri litt før tiden, løp jeg inn i leiligheten. Nå kunne ingenting stoppe meg! ... Utenom det faktum at verdensserveren var nede selvsagt. Neeeeeei! Heldigvis var den raskt oppe igjen. Der ventet noen overraskelser på meg og min trofaste paladin. Den første var at status på utstyr hadde endret seg radikalt. Alle bonuseffekter for healing og damage spells var endret til "spellpower", som tydeligvis gjelder for begge. Spell crit og vanlig crit var også samlet til en, noe som medførte at min fysiske crit-ratio var betydelig forbedret. Den andre var at talenttreene hadde endret seg en god del. Retribution er tradisjonelt det beste å levle med, men som en følge av endringene i healing/spelldamage så hadde jeg over 1000 spelldamage, og bestemte meg derfor for å teste holy-treet først. Det er noen veldig gode nye talenter å finne her. Det jeg likte best var talentene for å kunne bruke judgements på 30 yards avstand, samt instant cast holy light etter å ha fått critical hit med holy shock. Jeg følte meg nesten som en mage en stund. I tillegg til at vi nå har mer kraft på avstand så kan også paladiner som healer nå være mer aktivt med på å judge i grupper og raids, selv om de står på avstand mesteparten av tiden. Den tredje overraskelsen var at judgement-systemet var totalt endret. Det er nå tre forskjellige judgement-egenskaper: Judgement of Light, Judgement of Wisdom og Judgement of Justice. Judgement of Light gir fienden en debuff som gjør at de som slår han får liv og Wisdom gir han en debuff som gjør at de som slår han får mana. Judgements bruker nå ikke opp sealet man har på, noe som øker mana-effektiviteten til paladins betraktelig. I tillegg til debuffen så gjør alle tre judgements en eller annen effekt basert på hvilket seal man har på. Du kan altså gjøre skade med å ha på seal of righteousness, og samtidig få mana tilbake ved å judge wisdom. Utrolig deilig endring. Til slutt var altså tiden kommet for å legge i vei mot Northrend. Valget sto mellom å ta zeppelin fra Orgrimmar eller Undercity. Drar man fra Orgrimmar kommer man til Borean Tundra, der Garrosh Hellscream leder hordestyrkene. Drar man fra Undercity kommer man til Howling Fjord, der Anselm leder en gjeng psycho apotekarer og plaguebringers for å ta hevn på Arthas. Siden Garrosh var ei diger pyse før Thrall smekket vett inn i han så valgte jeg selvsagt å hjelpe Anselm. thumb | 500px | center | Utsikt fra zeppelintårnet i Vengeance Landing Ikke den mest imponerende utsikten jeg noensinne har sett, men følelsen av å være i en ny verden var deilig, og oppdagergleden blusset kraftig mens jeg løp ned fra tårnet for å se meg om og gjøre noen quester. Til tross for trusselen fra Arthas er horden og alliansen selvsagt i tottene på hverandre fremdeles, og flere av de første questene består i å slå tilbake en allianse-offensiv fra havet. Andre quester leder deg til å oppdage den dominante rasen i regionen, vrykulene - en slags vikinglignende kjemper. De ser sinte ut når de slåss! thumb | 500px | center | Uff så sint! Etter de innledende questene ble jeg sendt videre til to ulike steder - ett der man hjelper pestsprederne og ett for å hjelpe taunkaene, de innfødte taurenene i Northrend-området. Jeg ville selvsagt spre litt pest og fordervelse først. Kyrne kunne vente til etterpå. Geografien i Howling Fjord er nydelig, og det er også en del ny fauna. thumb | 500px | center | En slags moskushjort? thumb | 500px | center | Med menneskeansikt??? Jeg må ærlig innrømme at ansiktene deres skremte meg litt. Jeg håper ikke det er noen nye cooking-oppskrifter som involverer kjøtt fra disse. Mens jeg vandret rundt støtte jeg også på en gigantisk vikingkjempe. Altså, vrykulene er kjemper også, men han er var fem ganger så stor som dem. thumb | 500px | center | Storm Giant Får litt assosiasjoner til fel reavers i burning crusade, men det ble ikke gitt noen bakgrunnsinformasjon om ham. Dette kommer sikkert etter hvert. Geografien i Howling Fjord er sterkt inspirert av den skandinaviske, med mengder av fjell, snø og granskog. thumb | 500px | center | Voi voi, langt oppå fjellet... Questene for pestsprederne involverte stort sett spredning av pest. Litt av en overraskelse. Jeg ble sendt rundt for å samle ingredienser og forgifte ting - både vrykuler og drager. Da disse populasjonene var betydelig redusert var det kuenes tur til å få hjelp. Det virker som om de planlegger å flykte fra området. Questene deres består i å samle ressurser, drepe elementaler, samt kue elskovssyke yetier (jeg skal ikke si for mye om denne, jeg føler meg fremdeles skitten). Du blir også sendt for å finne snønymfene, og må hjelpe disse med å redde sine gale søstre. thumb | 500px | center | Smekker! Etter hvert blir questene mer seriøse, og du blir sendt for å undersøke hva de innfødte dvergene i området driver med. Tydeligvis driver de og hogger ut steinkjkemper og får dem til å gjøre som de vil med runemagi, noe som utgjør en betydelig trussel for taunkaene. Etter å ha håndtert denne så var det på høy tid med litt masseslakt. Skulle ønske jeg tullet her, men taunkaer er tydeligvis ikke like fredelige som taurens. Du blir sendt for å slakte og skjære opp likene til store mengder vrykuler, samt brenne husene deres. Koselig! På en av vrykulkroppene fant jeg et pergament med bilder av en vrykul som ble løftet opp av engler og gjort ett eller annet med. Det sto også noe om en slags "oppstigelse" som lederen deres prøvde å gjennomføre. Dette måtte selvsagt stoppes! Jeg løp opp til hovedhuset og banket litt vett inn i han. thumb | 500px | center | Engler! Et par engler dukket deretter opp og fortalte Halfdan hvor dårlig han var. Så mye for den oppstigelsen, Halfdan! Eid! I den neste vrykulbyen vrimlet det også av vandøde, som tydeligvis levde i fred og fordragelighet med sine storvokste vikingvenner. Ikke godt å si hvorfor vrykulene synes det er en god ide å være alliert med Arthas. Etter å ha banket lederen for de vandøde i området, Necro Lord Mezhen, fant jeg en skriftrull på kroppen hans som fortalte om planene til vrykuldronningen, Angerboda. thumb | 500px | center | Var det ikke en Blizzard-ansatt som het Mezhen, Metzen eller noe? Angerboda prøver tydeligvis å gjenopplive mannen sin, Kong Ymiron eller noe sånt. Fikk ikke helt med meg hvorfor dette var så forferdelig, men da vi allerede har drept nesten alle vrykulene i området skader det vel ikke å gjøre ferdig jobben. thumb | 500px | center | Søt til å være så stor Utryddelsestoktet var en suksess. Nå gjenstod bare fiendens maktsenter, Utgarde Keep! thumb | 500px | center | Utgarde Keep Anselm sender oss hit for å drepe en death knight som yppet seg mot han under startquestene i Vengeance Landing. Siden dette er en 5-mannsinstance så slo jeg meg sammen med fire andre trauste eventyrere. På innsiden møtte vi også en av Anselms utsendte, som ga oss i oppdrag å drepe Ingvar, fortets kommandør. Fortet var ikke så veldig utfordrende, men det kan komme av at samtlige gruppemedlemmer var godt utstyrt. Dødsridderen, som viste seg å være første boss, gikk fort ned. Bosskamp nummer to besto av to separate fiender som måtte drepes ca. samtidig. Den siste bosskampen var mot Ingvar. Han var også rimelig lett... Virket det som. thumb | 500px | center | Engler igjen! Englene dukket opp igjen og fant ut at denne gangen var det på tide med litt oppstigelse. Ingvar ble gjort om til et ghoul-aktig vandødt vesen. Runde 2 av bosskampen var litt mer strategisk krevende enn den første, men ikke noe veldig ekstraordinært. Det var noen flygende økser som svevde omkring som man måtte holde seg unna, og han likte å stunne healeren (meg). Men til slutt gikk han ned. Det virker som om vrykulene lever i en illusjon om at hvis de tjener Arthas godt nok så vil han gi dem evig liv. Dette stemmer jo forsåvidt, men det spørs om de innser at dette er et evig liv som vandød... Uansett, alle questene i Howling Fjord var nå fullførte, og den eneste questen jeg hadde igjen sendte meg til Dragonblight. Men før dette så var det et område på kartet igjen jeg hadde lyst til å kikke på. Det var merket som en landsby, og det så ikke ut som noe alliansested. Ingen quester sendte meg dit, men jeg hadde lyst til å kikke på det allikevel. Jeg er glad for at jeg gjorde det, for der støtte jeg på de søteste vesnene jeg hittil har sett i warcraft-verdenen! thumb | 500px | center | Hvalrossmennesker!!! Disse er bare ubeskrivelig nusselige, og jeg løp rundt i flere minutter og bare stirret på de ulike versjonene av dem. Jeg fikk også noen få quester her, som stort sett besto i å samle mat til dem, samt å utføre hevn mot piratene i nærheten som hadde angrepet dem tidligere. Pirater som angriper så søte vesener som dette har ikke livets rett! Til slutt ga hvalrossenes leder meg en quest som sendte meg til deres tilholdssted i Dragonblight. Etter å ha tatt båten dit var jeg rimelig trøtt, så jeg logget ut i vertshuset. Dag 1 var en god opplevelse. Wrath of the Lich King har den samme episke følelsen over seg som the Burning Crusade, og er samtidig mer tradisjonelt warcraft-inspirert. Jeg gleder meg til å få utforsket mer av Northrend, men først må jeg nesten sjekke ut World of Warcrafts første prestisjeklasse... Death Knight! Mer om dette i neste episode.